dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 41
Dinner With a Special Someone (夕食は、いい人と, Yūshoku wa, īhito to) is the 41st chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: Kaiman recalls what Shimizu had said before being dragged to Hell, as Nikaido told him, Risu is indeed the man inside his head, and thus, most probably the one who hexed him. Asu reveals his location, and Kaiman snaps out and starts to yell at all of them, calling Asu a crackpot and Chota a bird weirdo, before he could say anything else Chota shuts them hearing En coming to the Church looking for Nikaido (in a silly way like he were looking for Kikurage). Knowing there is not much time left before En finds the hole in the floor, Asu grabs both the lizard head and his friend and summons a magic door, teleporting them as far as he can from En's Mansion, telling her this is the least he can do for her after all she did for him The door disappears and Asu, in order to fool En as long as he can, the Devil transform Chota in an exact copy of Nikaido (the bird mas is infuriated by this but quickly apologizes to Asu for disrespect him). En appears and Chota play along as the boss is just happy to see "her" and both leave (the bird mask even consider this more an opportunity than a bad thing). Asu wonders who was the man behind Nikaido's wound, or even if was any man in the first place, and how Kaiman plays a role in all of this, even thinking if it was a good idea sent her with him, worrying about what is gonna be of her. The duo are teleported to a wrecked and abandoned city, Nikaido quickly shout at Kaiman to hide in some ruins when she spots a Devil, if any other than Asu finds them, Chidaruma, and subsequently En would find them. They end up in a abandoned building and Kaiman finally talks to Nikaido about her Magic User nature, and why she choose to live as a human in Hole if she is a powerful sorceress. She tells how a dear friend of her perished because her dangerous magic, and how people like En would try to use it for his own needs, wishing to live without the burden to use her powers anymore, Asu sent her to Hole so she would live like any normal human. Kaiman confronts her about why she helped him since the beginning, taking care of him and becoming his friend. Nikaido wanted to become human by fighting the Magic Users in Hole in order to be close to the city dwellers, and because she simply wanted to be friends with him, moved by this, he ask if is ok to be friends with someone like him, who doesn't remember his past, and she also ask if he is ok to be friends with a Magic user. The lizard head accepts the idea of a sorcerer who don't uses magic is not necessary a sorcerer so they made a pinky promise to watch for the other, and be pals forever. The night falls and Kaiman is still awake, he quickly grabs his knife when he spots a shadow moving, revealing to be just a rat, also noticing something odd in his knife, which is covered in blood. In Berith, more precisely in the Cross-Eyes Hideout the night also falls and the Cross-Eyes Officers are still recycling paper and completely ignoring Risu, at the verge of loose his patiente, ask if they could turn on the lights already, and they does so, revealing all the Five members of the team, Dokuga, Ton, Tetsuo, Ushishimada and Saji. Risu remember their names as the lieutenants of The Boss. Dokuga ask how much time he is going to stay in the hideout, believing they have some business in which Risu don't have to be involved, he ask why? To his infuriating annoyance, Dokuga was just asking because they don't have enough food for all of them, as well as and him. Characters Main Characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * Asu * Risu * Dokuga Minor Characters * Chota * En * Tetsuo * Ushishimada * Saji * Ton Trivia * The Cross-Eyes Officers are properly introduced in this chapter. * It is made more obvious that the top officers are pathetically poor in this chapter. Category:Chapters